Étrange Amour
by Shiori Sinclair
Summary: [Yaoi] Lo que había entre ellos dos... ¿realmente era amor? ¿Podía considerarse así? / One-shot / Akashi x Kuroko


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen.

* * *

¡De vuelta al fandom! :'u

Mi primer intento de AkaKuro. No es mi ship favorita, pero cuando algo sale, pues sale(?) :'u

¿Enjoy?

* * *

 ** _Étrange Amour_**

* * *

Aquel día había amanecido frío, la temporada lluviosa había iniciado hacía relativamente poco y el clima que llenaba la ciudad no era como para que la gente quisiera salir a caminar. La incesante lluvia de esa mañana era bastante fuerte, deseaba poder admirarla, aunque sabía que tal deseo le iba a ser negado. Ahí, en medio de esa oscura y fría –aunque bastante elegante– habitación, tenía que conformarse con escuchar el chapoteo que hacían las gotas de agua al chocar contra el cristal, el mismo que permanecía oscuro como la noche, impidiéndole el ver a través de él.

Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios, mientras se acurrucaba aún más entre aquellas suaves cobijas que lo mantenían a una buena temperatura. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver entre las sábanas y el mullido colchón, queriendo entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, quien parecía reacio a llevarlo consigo al mundo de los sueños.

Intentó moverse hasta el extremo derecho de la cama, pero la cadena que se mantenía cerrada alrededor de su muñeca se lo impidió. Lo había olvidado. Aquel frío metal lo mantenía cautivo, atado a aquella cama, aprisionado en aquella habitación, siendo víctima de ese "horrible" destino.

Odiaba ese destino, pero a la vez lo aceptaba, le gustaba. Quería huir, pero al mismo tiempo quedarse. Sentía una necesidad enorme de escapar, volver a su vida anterior, volver a ver a sus padres, a sus amigos, a su fiel mascota; pero a la vez quería quedarse ahí, encadenado, atado a esa cama, a esa habitación, a él. Lo odiaba, y al mismo tiempo lo amaba con locura.

Se llevó ambas manos hacia el rostro y volvió a suspirar de forma cansina, esta vez siendo el sonido opacado por sus manos. Sentía que en algún momento esa ambivalencia lo volvería loco.

— ¿Esto realmente es amor…? —Lanzó la pregunta al aire, como si esperase a que alguien respondiera. Naturalmente nadie contestó, estaba sólo en ese lugar. Al menos por el momento. — ¿El amor es así?

La respuesta era clara: Sí. El amor era así. Al menos el suyo lo era. Pero…

— ¿Cómo fue que terminamos de esta forma? —Habló en un tono bastante bajo, que casi fue confundido con un pensamiento, al mismo tiempo que quitaba las manos de su rostro y las dejaba a los lados de su cuerpo.

¿Cómo era que aquel tierno amor llegó a convertirse en eso, en aquel amor posesivo y temible? ¿Cómo era que la persona que decía amarlo lo mantenía privado de su libertad de esa forma?

— "Esta es mi forma de amar, Tetsuya. Es mi forma de amarte a ti." —Esas habían sido sus palabras. Las recordaba más claras que el agua, después de todo siempre se las repetía, sin descanso, una y otra vez.

 _«Te amo»_

Esas dos palabras, tan simples, tan llenas de sentimientos y a la vez, tan cargadas de extrañas sensaciones y con un toque de locura.

— "Te amo, Tetsuya." —Su voz sonaba con asombrosa claridad dentro de su cabeza. — "Te amo tanto que no te permitiré permanecer lejos de mí. Tú me perteneces únicamente a mí." —Sus palabras le provocaban una extraña calidez en el pecho, esas hechizantes y a la vez desquiciadas palabras lo mantenían atado a ese lugar. —"No dejaré que nada ni nadie te arrebate de mi lado."

Suspiró de nueva cuenta, dándose la vuelta con cuidado, hasta quedar boca abajo.

— ¿Debería escapar…? —preguntó, con su voz siendo ahogada por la almohada. — Este amor… ¿Realmente vale esto? ¿Vale la pena?

— Lo vale. —Aquella voz clara y altiva le hizo contener la respiración. Volteó su rostro en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, de donde había provenido la voz, encontrándose ahí al dueño de esta. ¿En qué momento había entrado? No lo sabía, no lo había notado. — Lo vale, así que no debes dudar de eso, Tetsuya.

— Akashi-kun… —

— Además, ¿qué harás si escapas de aquí? —Dijo mientras cerraba suavemente la puerta de la habitación tras sí. — Tú estás muerto para el mundo. Para tus padres, para el resto de los Milagros, para Seirin y Taiga estás muerto.

Lo observó moverse entre las sombras de la habitación hasta llegar a su lado. Volteó hasta quedar nuevamente boca arriba, y con un poco de dificultad se incorporó hasta terminar sentado. Notó la sonrisa que siempre traía el pelirrojo cuando iba a verlo, que más que ser una sonrisa parecía una extraña mueca torcida en su boca.

Akashi lo tomó del mentón y con algo de brusquedad lo atrajo hasta sí, chocando sus labios en un beso agresivo. No duró mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para dejar a Kuroko sin aire. Akashi se abalanzó un poco sobre él, obligándolo a acostarse en la cama, más sin llegar a aplastarlo con su peso. Lo envolvió con cariño entre sus brazos, como si temiese que fuera una ilusión de cristal que se fuera a romper al mínimo roce.

— Me perteneces, Tetsuya. —Su corazón latió con fuerza al escucharlo susurrar aquello a su oído. — Me perteneces hasta tu muerte. Hasta que no pueda cuidar más de ti, hasta que ya no pueda atarte más a mí… Hasta que yo mismo sea quien haga que dejes de respirar.

Nuevamente aquella sensación de amor/odio se instaló en su pecho. Esa ambivalencia sin duda lo enloquecería en algún momento. Pero sabía que no sería por mucho, pues en algún momento sabía que uno de los dos sentimientos ganaría terreno en su corazón, desalojando al otro y sellando su futuro.

Akashi empezó a besar su cuello suavemente, después con más desespero, haciéndole chupetones y mordiéndolo, dejando marcada su nívea piel.

— "Algún día esta sensación desaparecerá…" —pensaba mientras se dejaba hacer por el pelirrojo. — "Y cuando ese día llegue, ni tú ni yo seremos capaces de separarnos nuevamente, Akashi-kun."

Porque el retorcido amor que se tenían iba a marcarlos para siempre. Ese extraño, posesivo y –hasta cierto punto– repulsivo amor iba a terminar con ellos en algún momento. Pero no les importaba, a ninguno de los dos. Después de todo, después de amar de esa forma, no había nada más.

* * *

Si hubo algo discordante o sin sentido, pido disculpas. Tengo la cabeza en otro lado (lecciones, tareas, exámenes) _ .

Y a los que llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer~


End file.
